villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (born Kapelput), also known as the Penguin, is a petty criminal and one of the main characters of Gotham. He appears as the true primary antagonist of the first season and the tritagonist villain of the second season. In the third season, he becomes the tertiary antagonist, due to murdering Isabella. He is the series' incarnation of the fearsome Batman villain known as the Penguin and acts as the re-imagined origin to the character, showcasing his rise to power prior to the Dark Knight's arrival. Following a betrayal backfiring on him, Cobblepot's true evil potential is released and he begins scheming to get revenge and take over everything for himself, starting by taking advantage of two warring mob factions and playing both against each other. Due to this, he could be considered the true main antagonist of the first season. In the second season he begins taking on an anti-hero role when his empire crumbles and he plans to avenge his mother's death by killing the season's villain Theo Galavan. In the third season, Cobblepot is shocked to see that his old nemesis Fish Mooney has returned to Gotham, leading an army of former inmates of Arkham Asylum that have obtained powers through experiments by Professor Strange. Penguin makes it his top priority to take down Fish, claiming that the city is not safe while she is around. The people of Gotham agree with him and start hunting down Fish's 'monsters'. Due to the support of the public, Oswald is able to announce his candidacy for mayor and indeed is elected to become mayor of Gotham City. He is portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor, who also played Julian Lambrick in Would You Rather. Character Physical Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. For betraying Fish Mooney, she beats him with a cane and cripples one of his legs, giving him his distinct penguin waddle. Personality At first glance, Oswald appears to be milquetoast, subservient, and somewhat of a sycophant. In reality, he is an ambitious and cunning sociopath who is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain power. Despite this hunger, Oswald is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things do not go exactly as planned, Oswald is highly adept at dealing the hand he is given and making the best of it. Among the darker parts of Oswald's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels that it is necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. Oswald also has shown a softer side after rehabilitation, being cheerful and reacting nonviolently, or even angry when Tabitha tried to provoke him by mocking his Mother. Oswald was also overjoyed to learn that he had a father and embraced his new family whole-heartedly He also felt remorseful for his previous actions as "The Penguin" and insisted that he wasn't that person anymore. Unfortunately this change was short lived as his Father's murder at Grace's hands triggered him to revert back to his old ways At first, calling him Penguin made him very infuriated, to the point of murderous intents, but later, he decided to accept and adopt the epithet. In fact, his attitude towards the epiphet has completely changed, he adopted the name of Penguin completely and now berates others for calling him by his true name. With the current outfit, name and mannerism, he is becoming closer to his original concept in the comic books. The rapidity and precision of his Biblical references when he was picked up outside Gotham by the church group suggest that Christianity played a role in his upbringing. Despite his sick nature, Oswald genuinely loved both of his parents, as he willingly assisted Gordon in killing Galavan for murdering his mother, as well as killing Grace and her children for murdering his father. Despite being a traitor to his boss Fish & betraying Falcone Oswald valued loyalty from those who served him, such as promising Butch that he would be rewarded for helping him rescue his mother, after his release from Arkham Oswald told Butch that for his part he did indeed consider Butch his friend. He also appeared to genially consider Jim Gordon a friend, helping him get his job back after being fired from the GCPD and saving him from being killed by corrupt cops hired by Galavan. Victims Kill count: 16+ *Unnamed Fisherman - Stabbed in throat with knife *Two unnamed college kids - One stabbed in neck with knife, another unknown *Unnamed Enforcer of Fish Mooney - Stabbed to death *Unnamed dishwasher - Unknown *Unnamed Gunmen working for him - Killed with poisoned cannoli *Frankie Carbone - Stabbed multiple times *Timothy - Gave his henchmen the order to kill him *Marge - Shot with a shotgun *Unnamed Delivery man for Sal Maroni - Stabbed in throat with shard of glass *Multiple unnamed gang members - Gunned down *Fish Mooney - Pushed from ledge into the water (Revived) *Janice Caulfield - Stabbed multiple times *Butch Gilzean - Chopped his hand off (Survived) *Leonard - Killed together with Edward Nygma *Theo Galavan - Bludgeoned with a bat and then shot in the head by Jim Gordon *Pet dog - Poisoned it to test what caused his father's death *Charles and Sasha Van Dahl - Killed, cooked and served up to their unknowing mother Grace as revenge for them poisoning Oswald's father Elijah Van Dahl and mistreating him *Grace Van Dahl - Stabbed *Boris (Butch's lead mobster) - Shot in the head *Isabella - sabotaged her car, causing her to crash into a train. Appearances Gallery Season 1 Gothampenguin1.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham Gotham-09.png|Oswald as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy. comic-con-movie-style-trailer-for-gotham.png|"A war is coming" Jimsavesoswald.png|Jim fakes Oswald's death. Oskillsfrankie.jpg|Penguin kills Frankie Carbone Newnightclub.jpg|Penguin takes over Fish's nightclub. GothamS1E22_08.jpg|Taking action against Fish Mooney's gang. GothamS1E22_14.jpg vlcsnap-00647.png|I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM! The Penguin-Gotham1.jpg|Promo photo of Cobblepot in Season 1. b6aa0433334c76b384abf35c365f361a.jpg|Concept art of an older Oswald Cobblepot. Season 2 1440722904239.jpeg|Promo of Penguin for Season 2. gotham-season-2-penguin-150749.jpg Oswald mother death.png|Penguin's mother is killed. Penguin taunts Theo Galavan.png|Penguin taunts Theo Galavan. Barbaradream.PNG|Penguin in Barbara's dream. Penguinhurt.PNG|A weakened Penguin begging Edward Nygma for help. Nymga and Cobblepot Season 2.png|Penguin with Nygma. Gothame11osgang.jpg|Penguin and his allies go against Theo Galavan StrangeMeeting.png|The Penguin meets Hugo Strange Penguintortured.jpg|Penguin being a part of Strange's "treatment therapy" Penguindad.jpg|Oswald meets his Father Penguinback.png|The Penguin resurfaces Season 3 Oswald Cobblepot Season 3 promotional.png|Promotional of Penguin for Season 3 PenguinGCPDConference.png|Penguin storms into the GCPD OswaldWatches.png|Oswald watches media footage of Fish's hostage situation OswaldMob.png|Penguin, accompanied by an angry mob, arrives to kill Fish OswaldGun.png|Oswald has the chance to kill Fish OswaldCampaign.png|Oswald promotes his mayoral campaign OswaldMayor.png|Oswald finds out that he has indeed been elected mayor PenguinRevenge.png|Penguin vows revenge on the Red Hood Gang PenguinHappyDeadGang.png|Penguin welcomes the sight of the dead Red Hood Gang ''Gotham Stories'' (motion comic) Penguin Gotham Stories.png Selina in Gotham Stories.png|Penguin is left behind by Selina Video Gotham 1X01 The Snitch Gotham - Fish Mooney kills Sal Maroni Gotham - The Penguin Meets Hugo Strange Gotham 2x22 - Penguin meets Fish Mooney again Part 14 Gotham 3x1 Barbara's Cwub Mad City Better to Reign in hell Gotham 3X02 Because Your Mine Gotham 3x03 penguin runs for mayor Gotham 3x03 Penguin Talks To Mayor James Gotham 3x04 The New Mayor Of Gotham Barbara x Tabitha Gotham 3.05 (2 2) Trivia *While most versions of The Penguin tend to accept and like the nickname "Penguin", this version has a great dislike for the nickname, even going so far as to kill someone, if he can get away with it. However, with some advice from Sal Maroni, he begins to embrace the nickname. In season 2, he begins to address himself with the name and is comfortable with it. *He is generally the series' main antagonist, due to manipulating Gotham's crime war to the point that he could possibly be compared to Emperor Palpatine, the main antagonist of the Star Wars ''franchise. **In season 2, he is the decoy quaternary antagonist, as the likes of Theo Galavan and Hugo Strange take the role as the two main antagonists and Oswald ends up becoming the antihero-later-tritagonist. *Cobblepot seems to be somewhat insane. *Cobblepot is revealed to be 31 years old, which makes him 17 years older than Bruce Wayne. Since Bruce normally starts off as Batman at the age of 25, by then Cobblepot will be 42. *Interestingly, Cobblepot has helped save the life of Bruce Wayne (who would ironically thwart the villain by becoming Batman) twice from Theo Galavan *Cobblepot is thin in the ''Gotham series, while he is obese in the comics and a majority of his other incarnations. However it is possible this version will put on weight, which is shown in his concept art depicting an older Cobblepot (as seen in the gallery below), plus his depiction of enjoying drinking alcohol and eating snacks. **Robin Lord Taylor has said the character will gradually start gaining weight in order to fit with his comic counterpart. *This incarnation of the Penguin has been very well received with critics and viewers alike, with Robin Lord Taylor's portrayal also praised. Actor Danny DeVito (who portrayed the Penguin in the Tim Burton film Batman Returns) praised Taylor's performance. Taylor himself had previously stated he used DeVito's Penguin as inspiration for his version of the character. Actor Mark Hamill, best known for voice acting the Joker in the Animated Series and Arkham Games also praised him. * He could be considered the "evil counterpart" to protagonist James Gordon. They're newcomers that recognize a great conflict is brewing, but while Oswald manipulates the conflict to benefit himself, Gordon is trying to fight against it and clean up Gotham. And while Oswald kisses up to authority figures only to later betray them, Gordon's stubbornness causes him to make enemies. *Oswald's story arc concerning his "rehabilitation" in the second half of season 2 is similar to that of Alex DeLarge from A Clockwork Orange. **They are both put through some sort of experimentation to help 'cure' them of their violence. **They are released back into society and are unable to commit any sort of violent acts of defend themselves in anyway from any sort of reprisal by those they wronged. **Both were cast out regardless of being 'cured'. Alex's parents didn't allow him back home, whereas in Gotham Edward Nygma didn't let Oswald stay from him (although both parties had a different reasoning). **Oswald ends up reverting back to his 'evil' ways. In the film of A Clockwork Orange, it is implied that Alex would be going back to his violent ways once again. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Serial Killers Category:Mental Illness Category:DC Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Propagandists Category:Protective Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Insecure Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Strategic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pimps Category:Envious Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators